


Losing a Child

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Other, my smol son, rip smol bean, spiderson, thanos is a purple space grape, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: “Dad?”Tony turned around, dreading what he was about to see.Peter’s face was pale, he was violently shaking.“I-I don’t feel so good.”





	Losing a Child

They landed on Titan, attempting to stop Thanos, destroyer of worlds, from getting all six infinity stones. As of right now, he already at five. Tony, his son Peter, Dr. Strange, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the rest of the Avengers arrived at the planet.

“Guys we’re gonna need a plan.” Starlord said, looking at the billionaire. Just then, Thanos’ ship landed on the planet. “Too late.” Stark said, everyone got their weapons out, Peter put his mask on and readied his web shooters. “Alright guys lets do this! Lets squash this evil space grape!” Peter cheered with a grin.

“Oh no. You’re not fighting in this, kid.” Tony walked over to his son. “Yeah, well too bad. We don’t have a choice dad.” Peter looked at his father. “No. There’s no way I’m letting yo-“ “Tony, he’s right. We need all the help we can get.” Steve said.

“No! We’re not letting my son fight a person who can kill someone with a snap of their fingers!” “Well sucks to suck dad.” Peter said sternly.

Tony sighed, knowing that this kid would be the death if Thanos didn’t beat him to it. “You stay behind me this whole time. Don’t try anything heroic or stupid.” Peter gave him a quick nod.

When Thanos walked out of his ship, Starlord started firing his blasters as Falcon flew above him firing his guns at the titan. Dr. Strange opened up multiple portals for Peter to use to his advantage.

”Ha! Portal punch!” Peter exclaimed with a grin. “Super duper powery kic- waah!” Peter was cut off as Thanos grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, breaking it underneath, strangling him. Tony got a notification on his suit saying that the oxygen for Peter was being cut off, Tony looked up to see his son getting strangled by the mad Titan.

”Peter!” Tony blasted himself over to where Peter layed unconscious.

”FRIDAY, retract our masks.” Tony demanded the AI. Suddenly both of their masks were off, revealing their faces. Peter’s was pale, a small trail of blood coming from his head. “Peter?” Getting no response, Tony started tapping his face. 

“Peter? Kid, please. Don’t do this to me.” He rapped some more, suddenly Peter jolted up in a panic.

”Hey! Woah, woah, woah. It’s okay! I gotcha.” Tony hugged Peter tightly. “I’m good.” Peter stood up and tried to run back into the battle. “Yeah, no.” Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “You’re gonna stay back here.” Before Peter could protest, Tony had already flown off.

Minutes passed when the Avengers finally managed to get Thanos under control, Peter, Tony and Steve pulling at the gauntlet while Mantis held him in place, Bruce and Natasha holding back his other arm. Quill had other ideas though, “Where’s Gamora!?” He yelled.

”He mourns.” Mantis mutters. 

“For what! What could he possibly mourn over!”

”Gamora...”

”No! There’s no way he would’ve killed her!”

”Quill stop talking! Help us out over here! You’re doing great Peter! Keep pulling!” Steve yelled. Thanos finally got his attention back when he realized what was going on. He grabbed Starlord and chucked him away, threw Peter far into the distance, knocked Wanda and T’challa out.

”No!” Steve and Tony yell in unison seeing Peter not coming back. While Tony was distracted seeing his son possibly die, Thanos broke off a piece of suit and stab him in the chest. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

”Thanos! Stop this! I will give you the time stone if you spare him!” Dr. Strange held out out the green stone in his hand. Thanos quickly took it and placed it in his gauntlet.

”You have earned my respect, Stark.” Thanos said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

”Did we just lose?” Peter asked as he made his back over to his dad.

”I think so.” Bucky said as he walked over to the spider-ling.

”wait, what’s happening?” Bucky started to turning to ash and fade away. “Steve..” Those were the last words Steve’s best friend would ever say.

”Tony?” Sam said as he too started to fall apart. They watched Wanda, Groot, T’challa, Quill, Drax, and Mantis turn to dust. That’s when they heard it.

”Da-Dad?” Peter looked at his father. “No..” 

“I-I don’t feel so good.” 

“You’re fine kid. Please, you’re fine.” 

“ I don’t understand, I don’t know what’s happening. Dad!” Peter ran into his fathers arms as he too started to fall apart.

Come on, not the kid.” Bruce whispered. 

Natasha started crying.

”Please dad, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Please. Don’t make me go.” Peter sobbed in his fathers arms.

They soon fell to the ground, both of them crying.

” I love you dad. I’m sorry.” Peter finally said. 

“I love you so much Peter. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Tony opened his eyes and quickly realized that Peter was already a pile of ash. 

“Peter? NO!” Tony yelled, Steve walked over to his friend and held him as he cried for his son.

”I’m so sorry Tony. We all had loved that kid.” Bruce said, sure they had lost friends but come on, the kid was supposed to make it, Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be there.

”Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?! You just got an innocent child killed. My son!” Tony approached Dr. Strange and punched him right in the jaw.

He tried to get another punch in but was held back by Steve and Natasha.

”No! You don’t get it! He killed Peter!” Tony screamed.

”We do Tony! But Peter wouldn’t want you to react like this.” Natasha told the grieving parent.

Tony fell to the floor in tears. “He wasn’t supposed to be here! He was on a school field trip with his best friend!”

”I know,Tony. I’m so sorry. But Thanos will pay for everyone’s death. We will bring him back once we get that gauntlet.” Dr. Strange said with tears, in the short few hours he had know Peter, he knew that that kid could have an impact on anyone he smiles at. It was also obvious that that kid had mattered so much to the team. 

“Yes we will” Tony said with fury in his voice as he stood up from the ground. 

“Let’s go kill us a titan.” 

 


End file.
